Eye in the Sky with Diamonds
Eye in the Sky with Diamonds 'is the third episode of Season 2, and the twenty-third episode overall. Main Cast * Wubbzy as Wubbzy * Idekmandy as Mandy * Melanie Martinez as Isabela * Dodo as Dodo The Cat * Victoria Smurfit as Claire * Mandy Fitzpatrick as Criminal Episode Mandy lays her beach towel down on the sandy beach. She slowly sits down on the soft fabric, to admire the view of the ocean. She takes a deep breath of the ocean breeze in finally at peace. '''Wubbzy: '''Hey Snookums!!! Mandy quickly turns around to see a quick glimpse of a bat before it collided into her face. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Isabela sits in the lobby of the hotel, her phone in her lap as she taps the screen rapidly. '''Isabela: '''I REFUSE TO DIE NOW, I SPENT ONE-HUNDRED FUCKING DOLLARS ON THIS GAME AND I AM NOT DYING NOW! '''Hotel Manager: '''Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to- '''Isabela: Suck my dick. ' Bela continues to stare down at her lap while the manager slowly backs away. Claire then walks into the lobby and to Bela. 'Claire: '''Have you seen Mandy? I've looked everywhere and I can't find her. '''Isabela: '''She said she was going to the beach to relax. I don't know what she meant by relax, maybe smoke some dope. '''Claire: '''I know, I went down to the beach and she wasn't there, all there was was her towel and a not that said, Claire pulls out a neatly folded letter. '''Claire: '"Kisses!" and then there is lipstick. '''Isabela: '''Is she a lesbian? I don't know how to explain this. '''Criminal: '''I do, Criminal steps out of a darkened hall in a black trench coat with a black fedora pulled past her eyes. '''Claire: '''Then tell us! Don't just stand there! '''Criminal: '''I saw her being dragged off by some chick with blonde hair, other then that, I don't know where she is. '''Claire: '''Very suspicious... _____________________________________________________________________________________ Mandy eyes slowly flutter open and see a familiar face in front of her. '''Wubbzy: Boss! She's awake, what do you want me to do? ???: Tell her the plan Wubbzy-Q Wubbzy: 'So, Mandy darling, how have you been? '''Mandy: '''I'm fucking tied to a bar that's connected to a bomb, how the hell do you think I'm doing? '''Wubbzy: '''Oh, you noticed that already. Well, the plan is, since I can't be with my true lover, I might as well kill you since I can't have him. '''Mandy: '''Hold up, you're gay now? '''Wubbzy: '''What do you mean? I'm a woman, and Mista Jay is my Puddin *''Giggle* 'Mandy: '''What the hell is wrong with you? '''Wubbzy: ' Many things, now, DODO!!!! COME HERE AND BEAT THIS BITCH UP! '''Dodo: '''Your wish is my command boss. The cat walks in as Wubbzy-Q walks out. Dodo proceeds to bite and scratch Mandy as she screams in pain. _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Claire: '''So, these drag marks lead all the way up to the road and stop, probably because they put her in a car? '''Isabela: '''You are a a genius, ten out of ten. Now see these? These tire tracks go up the road, they're are very dark, and we can follow the mass destruction of cars and see where it stops. '''Claire: '''Good idea! The two follow the path of mass destruction and it comes to a stop where a black man stands. '''Black Man: '''You can't pass. '''Isabela: '''Why the fuck not? '''Black Man: '''Because you can't. '''Claire: '''Fair enough, let's go. '''Isabela: NO! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! Claire slowly walks back to the side of Isabela. Isabela: 'Listen here Black Guy, you are going to tell us your name, and you will leave. Okay? '''Black Man: '''My name is Cody, and I will leave now. Cody then leaves his post and a alley stands in Claire's and Isabela's way. '''Isabela: '''Just getting used to my Satan powers. '''Claire: '''Cool. The two walk down the alley and into the door. _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Wubbzy: ' Boss! There are two intruders, should I take care of them? '''???: Well what the hell do you think? Go you idiot! Wubbzy-Q takes off after the two intruders, and quickly finds them walking a little ways from the door. Wubbzy: 'Well, well, well, what do we have here? '''Isabela: '''Wubbzy? '''Wubbzy: '''Uh, uh, uhhhh! It's Wubbzy Quinn now, and prepare for an ass kicking! Wubbzy-Q lunges at Claire easily taking her out in one hit. She prepares to swing at Bela, but Bela disarms her, and kicks her to the ground. She shoves her head against the floor to make sure she is out. Isabela checks on Claire, but she is knocked out cold. She continues to walk through the door to here a voice. '???: 'Why hello there Isabela, or should I say, Satan? '''Isabela: '''Where is she? '???: Where is whom? Isabela: MANDY YOU SICK FUCK! WHERE IS SHE! ???: '''Well, she is just in the other room, but if you open the door without a key, the room will explode, killing Mandy. '''Isabela: Who are you? ???: You mean who are we? *''Giggle''* Isabela: '''What do you mean? '''Rebarbra: '''I am Rebarbra, but I am also Ieatskull, but, we can't forget about IamthetruewendigP. Isabela lunges at Rebarbra with her fist in the air, only for it to be deflected and flung against the wall. Isabela quickly recovers and acts like she is going to punch her, but instead getting her on her knees. She slams Rebarbra's head against the desk, knocking her out. She quickly finds the keys on Rebarbra's body, and unlocks the door. Just then, Dodo the cat lunges at her, scratching at her face. Isabela grabs the cat and throws it out the door closing it behind her. '''Mandy: '''Bela! Untie me! '''Isabela: '''On it. Isabela unties Mandy only for the bomb to go into countdown mode. '''Isabela: '''It says one minute on it, should we get out? '''Mandy: '''No, we should just sit here and explode. '''OF COURSE WE SHOULD GET OUT! Bela and Mandy run out of the room bringing Dodo along with them. They find Claire still unconscious, but Wubbzy-Q gone. Computer: 5, Isabela: I GOT CLAIRE! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! Mandy and Dodo quickly escape the building, and when Bela and Claire exit, the whole building along with Rebarbra explode. Mandy: '''Holy shit, you almost died. '''Isabela: '''Yeah, but I didn't... Let's get back to the hotel so I can '''FINISH MY FUCKING GAME! The four walk back into the path of destruction as the sun slowly sets in front of them. Trivia * Bela chose the episode name. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2A